Mechanical linkages couple flight control input devices of an aircraft to flight control output devices of the aircraft. For example, a first set of mechanical linkages may couple a collective lever to a main rotor of a helicopter, a second set of mechanical linkages may couple a cyclic stick to the main rotor of the helicopter, and a third set of mechanical linkages may couple anti-torque foot pedals to a tail rotor of the helicopter.
The aforementioned sets of mechanical linkages and their corresponding flight control input devices are typically implemented within the aircraft in a redundant manner. The redundancy is intended to ensure that one of the redundant sets of mechanical linkages and corresponding flight control input devices remains functional and/or operable in the event of a failure of the other one of the redundant sets of mechanical linkages and corresponding flight control input devices.